Power Rangers Constellation Charge
Plot Earth and the Whole Universe has been taken over by the BlackHole Empire sending fear and terror throughout the cosmos. The Universe sheds its light reaching out to those brave enough to stand against the BlackHole Empire and saving the Galaxy from their tyranny . For these brave few can stand in the BlackHole Empire's way for they are Power Rangers Constellation Charge. Rangers Allies * Commander Grizz * Mr. Pega * Orion * Ellis * Poppy the Popstar * Ben Benson Villains BlackHole Empire * Emperor Armagon * Tetrixx * Akana * Roux Imperial Praetors ▪Major Praetor's * Scorpex * Octovia * Crystad ▪Minor Praetors * MindBender * Totemitus * Kraagg * Sandeteer * Nebrawn * Sluggeron * King TwilightStar ▪Imperial Magitrates * Greedicon * Snoregator * Moovader ▪Rigid Imperial Magistrates * Rager * Madstone * Foodmon * Mediator ▪Footmen * Rigids * Invaderbots Arsenal Dragon Constellation Charge Morpher Zords Constellation Charge Ultrazord Constellation Charge Meteor Masher Megazord Constellation Charge DragonKing Megazord 01*02*03*05*07*09*10*11 ▪Constellation Charge Megazord 01*03*05*07*09 * Lion Constellation Zord * Chameleon |Constellation Zord *Wolf Constellation Zord *Bull Constellation Zord *SwordFish Constellation Zord ▪Dragon Constellation Charge Megazord * Dragon Zord * Scorpion Zord * Supreme Bear Zord ▪Bear Zord ▪Mini Bear Zord * Balance Zord * Snake-Handler Zord * Eagle Zord ▪Phoenix Constellation Charge Megazord * Phoenix Rocket Zord * Phoenix Satellite Zord ▪Phoenix Base Zord ▪Orion Star Battlezord * Orion Starship Zord * Orion Battleship Zord Auxiliary Zord ▪CerberusZord/Cerberus Constellation Charge Megazord ▪Supreme Lion Constellation Charge Megazord ▪Supreme Lion Zord * Lion Zord * Mini Lion Zord ▪ Wolf Zord ▪ Bull Zord ▪ Chameleon Zord ▪ Swordfish Zord Alternate Combinations * Constellation Charge Megazord 01*07*09 * Constellation Charge Megazord 01*03*04*05*06 * Constellation Charge Megazord 01*03*06*07*09 * Constellation Charge Megazord 01*03*05*08*09 * Constellation Charge Megazord 01*04*06*08*09 * Constellation Charge Megazord 01*02*03*05*07 * Constellation Charge Megazord 01*03*04*07*09 * Constellation Charge Megazord 01*02*04*06*07 * Constellation Charge Megazord 01*02*04*06*08 * Constellation Charge Megazord 01*02*03*07*08 * Constellation Charge Megazord 01*02*07*08*09 * Constellation Charge Megazord 01*02*03*05*11 * Dragon Constellation Charge Megazord 07*09*10 * Dragon Constellation Charge Megazord 04*06*10 * Constellation Charge Megazord 01*06*07*08*09 * Dragon Constellation Charge Megazord 03*04*10 * Dragon Constellation Charge Megazord 03*07*10 * Constellation Charge Megazord 01*04*06*07*09 * Constellation Charge Megazord 01*03*07*08*09 * Dragon Constellation Charge Megazord 06*10*11 * Constellation Charge Megazord 01*03*06*07*08*09 * Constellation Charge Megazord 01*02*07*09*11 * Dragon Constellation Charge Megazord 03*05*10 * Constellation Charge Megazord 01*03*03*07*07 * Dragon Constellation Charge Megazord 08*09*10 * Constellation Charge Megazord 01*02*05*08*09 * Constellation Charge Megazord 01*02*05*07*09 * Constellation Charge Megazord 01*02*07*09 * Constellation Charge Megazord 01*06*07*09*11 * Supreme Lion Constellation Charge Megazord 03*04*06*09*77 * Supreme Lion Constellation Charge Megazord 04*06*09*11*77 * Constellation Charge Megazord 04*06*09*11*77 * Dragon Constellation Charge Megazord 03*06*10 * Dragon Constellation Charge Megazord 07*08*10 * Dragon Constellation Charge Megazord 03*06*07*08*10 * Supreme Lion Constellation Charge Megazord 02*05*09*11*77 * Supreme Lion Constellation Charge Megazord 02*05*07*09*77 * Constellation Charge Megazord 01*04*05*07*09 * Constellation Charge DragonKing Megazord 01*02*04*05*07*09*10*11 * Supreme Lion Constellation Charge Megazord 02*06*07*09*77 * Supreme Lion Constellation Charge Megazord 02*07*09*11*77 * Constellation Charge Megazord 01*02*04*05*06 * Supreme Lion Constellation Charge Megazord 04*06*07*09*77 * Dragon Constellation Charge Megazord 03*08*10 Episodes 1.Powers of the Universe 2. Brothers in Crime 3 4. Dreaming Android 5 Extreme Heroes 6 Pegasus Shines 7 Celebrating 8 Commander's Secret 9 Dragon's Rage 10 Little Heart,Big Bear 11 Bad Day 12 Maximum Elite 13 Sibling Rivalry 14 Prison Break 15 Ocean Savior 16 Brother's Reunited 17 Darkness Lit up 18 Spd emergency 19 Woodland Fairy 20 Orange Vs Scorpex 21 Scorpex Final Breath 22 Phoenix Rising part I 23 Phoenix Rising part II 24 Phoenix Rising part III 25 A Ranger's Decision 26 Betraying Comrade 27 Saboteur 28 Splitting up 29 Mysterious Warrior 30 Extraordinary Willpower 31 Return of a Friend 32 Orion Starship's Farewell 33 Legendary BattleShip Orion 34 Mask Fighter 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 Emperor Armagon True Appearance 45 46 47 48 Category:Gmiester001